vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Misogi Kumagawa
Summary Misogi Kumagawa (球磨川 禊, Kumagawa Misogi) is a senior of Class -13 and its first student. An executive member of Class -13, he is the center of the new Flask Plan, as well as the leader of the new Student Council created to oppose Medaka Kurokami. Kumagawa is the chief antagonist of the Kumagawa Incident Arc. After being defeated and reformed by Medaka, he joins her Student Council as its vice-president. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B physically, possibly higher. Unknown, At least 2-C with All Fiction and Book Maker Name: Misogi Kumagawa Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human/Minus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Causality Manipulation (can erase causes and effects with All Fiction, removed the effects of Zenkichi's kicks and erased all damage received ), Can deny aspects of reality, turning the target into "fiction" and thus non-existent, Resurrection (can erase his own death with All Fiction), Regeneration (At least Mid, could regenerate even after having his own brain being crushed, likely higher since All Fiction allows him to deny his injuries), Psuedo Time Stop via time erasure, Immortality (Type 3, was capable of coming back to life seconds after dying), Conceptual Manipulation (All Fiction can erase concepts), Memory Manipulation, Can bring an opponent down to his level in intellect, technique, body, and spirit with Book Maker, Resistance to Sealing, Resistance to Power Erasure, Resitence to Telepathy and other mental abilities Attack Potency: City Block level, likely Multi-City Block (Defeated the Plus 6 and members of Class 13 on his own, one of which had enough durability to tank a small explosion and another capable of taking Kurokami Medaka's best attack. Comparable to Shiranui Hansode). Unknown, at least Multi-Universe level with All Fiction and Book Maker (It was stated that his lack of full control over his powers could wind up with him erasing all of existence. Also, combining it with Book Maker Managed to seal Najimi, but according to Kumagawa, he was only as successful as he was because she herself wanted to be held; he sealed an exact copy of Ajimu with little difficulty so it is unclear to what extent his success relied on her consent), can bypasses conventional durability with All Fiction as well as spawning his screws directly inside people Speed: Atleast Light Speed (Comparable to Pre-End God Mode Medaka), He can also make his time zero so that his movements become virtually instantaneous, granting him Pseudo-Teleportation and Psuedo-Time Stop Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level, likely Multi-City Block Level (Capable of tanking hits from Shiranui Hansode), Immortality and Regeneration apparently enables him to instantly recover from any damage and destruction Stamina: Nigh-unlimited, due to his ability he can simply negate any fatigue he experiences Range: Several meters with screws. Likely universal with All Fiction Standard Equipment: A bunch of very large and small screws. Intelligence: As "the weakest person in the whole world", Kumagawa knows every weakness of the human body and is able to exploit them in combat, instantly incapacitating multiple opponents by plunging his screws into their weak spots in an instant. Although he is a failure academically, he is also a master manipulator and a sociopath who toyed with the emotions of much of the cast for his own amusement, being one of the last people Medaka was able to reform, but he never truly strayed from his destructive ways. Weaknesses: None notable Feats: ''' Misogi Kumagawa respect thread Removed the effects of Zenkichi's kicks and erased all damage received Removed Zenkichi's eysight and turned him blind Reverted his own death with All Fiction, All Fiction can activate even after his death Can erase memories of others with All Fiction Can equalize stats and damage received with opponent with Bookmaker Made the concept of color nothing, erasing the very concept of color from existence '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: OVXdgmd.jpg|Kumagawa's skill history Kumagawa's_screws.jpg|Kumagawa defeating the Candidate Student Council with only his screws Kumagawa's_sword.jpg|Kumagawa's Imaginary Sword All_FictionKumagawa.jpg|Kumagawa distorting reality with All Fiction Book_Maker.jpg|Book Maker Leg_Eating_Forest.png|Leg Eating Forest Imagination Manifestation: Kumagawa has demonstrated the ability to manifest immaterial objects into reality with sheer force of will, allowing him to create an ethereal blade that slays magical beasts with ease. It is also theorized that he imposes the image of a screw piercing a target in order to allow Book Maker to activate. Presence Erasure: Kumagawa is able to erase his "aura" with All Fiction, making it impossible for his foes to sense his presence outside of the five senses. Minuses '-All Fiction:' His Minus ability allows him to deny any aspect of reality. So far he has used his ability to heal any wound done to him despite how grave they are (Crushed his own brain with a giant screw and he could still regenerate), resisted having his body rotted away, brought himself back from death, and stole Zenkichi's sight. He can also heal the wounds of other people, and seemingly also materials that have been destroyed. He has stated that he doesn't have to touch anyone or use his hands to use his All Fiction, but he does so anyway. One drawback was that he cannot undo something he's already rejected, as shown when he stole Zenkichi's sight and stated that he could not undo what he did, but by the end of the series Ajimu grants him Non Fiction, which undoes the erasure. He also seems to be able to find people who are far away by some unknown method. * Non Fiction: Around the time of the fight with Iihiko, All Fiction was upgraded to undo things that have already been undone. However, this is never seen in use, as everyone Kumagawa has offered to bring lost things back for has outright refused him. * April Fiction: Kumagawa's so-called "new Minus", born from the skill given to him by Ajimu after her death. Kumagawa mixes his All Fiction with Ajimu's Unskilled, which limits the time an item is erased to three minutes before returning to normal. * Book Maker: Kumagawa's original Minus, requiring him to impale his foe with a large screw. Though the damage to the body is nearly zero, it can turn the enemy into a Minus, reducing their intellect, body, spirit, talent, and technique to fall to Kumagawa's pathetic level. However, since they're brought down to Kumagawa's level, any battle between him and his foe will simply be a draw unless outside intervention is invovled. ** Leg Eating Forest: Kumagawa covers the battlefield with flat-head screws, forcing his foes to balance on top of them. These screws are actually his Book Maker screws, inflicting heavy damage if one person falls due to the weight of the screws and allowing him to inflict Book Maker on those unfortunate enough to lose their balance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Medaka Box Category:Gainax Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sociopaths Category:Tragic Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Causality Users Category:Hax Users Category:Memory Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier